


i found love (where it wasn’t supposed to be)

by sapphfics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: Simmons and Bobbi are gazing at each other, their eyes full of the love she never had, their fingers locked together.It makes Skye want to scream.Or, the one where Skye falls for Simmons while Simmons is with Bobbi.





	i found love (where it wasn’t supposed to be)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on the 28th of March, 2015.

_put your arms around somebody else_  
 _and don't punish yourself, punish yourself_  
the truth is like blood underneath your fingernails  
you don't wanna hurt yourself, hurt yourself  
by looking too closely

 _—_ looking too closely, fink

* * *

 i.

Honestly, Skye doesn’t notice anything at first.

When Bobbi rescues Jemma, it feels as though everything is finally back to normal.

Her S.O was still an (admittedly hot) badass, Coulson was still Coulson, and she still couldn’t understand half of what Jemma was saying, let alone Fitz.

Skye tries to keep this façade up for as long as possible.

That is, until she begins to notice the way Bobbi seems to be hanging around The Labs a lot, and how the sparkle in Jemma’s eyes grows brighter whenever Bobbi walks into a room.

Then one day, when she’s bored, Skye hacks into the lab’s security camera and sees the two kissing and-

She slams her laptop shut, instantly.

Skye knows she should feel happy for them, but she can’t. She doesn’t know why.

* * *

ii.

Simmons and Bobbi are gazing at each other, their eyes full of the love she never had, their fingers locked together.

It makes Skye want to scream.

* * *

iii.

The Playground is getting far too hot.

But, despite the heat, Jemma still smiles at Skye, white lab coat sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

She looks so happy.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Skye?” Suddenly, Jemma’s comforting hand is on Skye’s bare shoulder, and for a second, Skye forgets how to breathe.

What the hell is wrong with me? She thinks. It’s a stupid question, really. There are many things wrong with her, so many that it would probably take her days to list them all.

“I’m fine.” Skye snaps. Jemma quickly removes her hand.

Skye grits her teeth. “If Bobbi ever hurts you-“

Jemma cuts her off, her smile faltering slightly. “I know.”

Skye likes to believe that Bobbi would never hurt Simmons, but you can never be too careful.

She learned that the hard way.

* * *

iv.

Bobbi shows up later that afternoon, complete with a dozen (stolen) roses in her arms.

“Hey, babe.” Bobbi says, pressing a kiss to Jemma’s cheek.

“Hey, Bobbi.” Jemma is blushing, she’s actually _blushing_.

“Hi, Skye.” Bobbi says, acknowledging Skye’s presence with a lame wave of her hand.

Jemma has a name, y’know. Skye thinks, bitterly.

Bitter? Why is she bitter? It’s Jemma, and she’s happy, so, Skye should be happy for her.

“Hi Bobbi.” Skye mutters, giving the blonde woman a lazy grin.

Bobbi doesn’t even notice.

With that, Bobbi laces her hand with Jemma’s, and leads her girlfriend out of the door.

Skye watches them go, and for some reason, it feels like she’s being stabbed.

* * *

 v.

That night, as Skye is lying on her bed trying not to fall asleep, she remembers the moment she shot Ward.

She really, really wishes she had aimed for his head.

Skye’s thoughts turn to Jemma, for no particular reason other than to stop herself from dwelling on her ex-boyfriend.

She thinks of how Bobbi and Jemma met, and it’s kind of like a fairytale.

A strange one, certainly, but a fairytale all the same.

In this tale, however, Bobbi would be Princess Charming, who, cleverly disguised as a dragon, shows up just in the nick of time to save the Princess.

It’s a stupid comparison, really. Skye knows that Jemma is the furthest thing from a Princess.

“Why does HYDRA have to ruin everything?” Skye wonders, only this time, she’s not sure if she’s thinking about Grant Ward or something- _someone_ – else.

* * *

vi.

Oddly enough, it’s Hunter who recognises it first.

“You’re in love with her.” He tells her, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Skye frowns, as Hunter slumps down beside her. “What are you talking about?”

Hunter rolls his eyes, and Skye wants to punch him. “You’re in love with Simmons. Duh.”

“What?! No - I’m not -“ Skye stutters, her mind reeling, because there is absolutely no way this is true.

“Deny it all ya want, love. But you know I’m right.”

Skye thinks of Jemma, thinks of how she was the first person to welcome Skye to S.H.I.E.L.D with a smile, thinks of how beautiful she really is, how pretty her eyes are, thinks of how her heart broke when Jemma jumped out The Bus, thinks of how tightly they had hugged after Jemma had been rescued, thinks of the way she feels so awkward around Jemma and Bobbi, of the way she longs for Jemma’s touch, and-

Hunter is right.

Skye is in love with Jemma Simmons.

She won’t admit it, though.

“Why do you care?” Skye asks.

“’Cause that means we’ve got something in common.” Hunter says, pouring himself a large pint of beer. “We’re both in love with people we can’t be with.”

Skye doesn’t ask who he’s in love with. She already knows.

“And there’s nothing we can do about it?” Skye asks, brown eyes cast downwards, the slightest glimmer of hope in her voice.

Hunter says nothing.

* * *

vii.

Skye tries to forget about her feelings for Jemma.

She tries to move on.

She does, really.

But she can’t. 


End file.
